Sick Day
by PrincessLesse
Summary: E/T Eriol's caught the local Tomoeda bug, and he's feeling a *bit* woozy. So, due to this wooziness, he shouldn't be able to cast magic, right? *FINISHED*
1. It Started Out As

It Started Out As. . .  
  
Well, howdy there! This is a ficlet idea that popped into mind. I want to say, yes, Clamp used the idea first, so duh! I'm getting it from them! Anywhoo. Me no think you should worry, because I'll put my own twistiness to it, so you can't say anything! :p  
  
I don't own CCS or the characters in it. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Onward Ho!  
  
~*~*~  
  
In Eriol's sick mind of torment and misery, we see a shining light of hope, of greatness, and well-what we want to call humor.  
  
You see, one day Eriol wasn't feeling too well, and our dear magician, who is currently the second strongest in the world, was able to do things that no normal magician should be able to do. Subsequently, you have a bed- ridden magician with fever, who's slightly delusional, and is currently the second strongest magician in the world, what do you get?  
  
Well, the production of this story, of course, and we all get this from Eriol's delusional and fever-ridden mind.  
  
~*~  
  
One day Hiiragizawa Eriol woke up one morning to only realize the fact that if he moved too quickly, the world around him would spin into a world of chaos and swirled colours. He derived the reason to this was because he hadn't put on his glasses yet. This to conclusion, he fumbled, albeit rather sluggishly, for the glasses that were on his nightstand. Once his fingers had come into contact with the spectacles, he pulled them to him, and he realized that it had caused him major discomfort to actually get them. What would happen when he'd actually raise them up to place them upon the bridge of his nose?  
  
That was a feat he decided he'd accomplish, as he was very eager to go to school that morning. He had the best dream the night before, and he wanted to wreak havoc upon Seijou High and it's inhabitants. This didn't bode well for the magician as he rather painfully placed the glasses upon his nose. He struggled to put his feet on the floor and stand.  
  
He begged his feet to move, and they did, little centimetres they did. He rolled his eyes, though it ended up hurting his head a lot more than expected. Once he placed his sock covered feet upon the floor and stood up, he smiled happily and fell over onto the bed. He groaned-and it wasn't just because he didn't succeed-into the pillow. He used his arms to push himself upwards, and he rolled over onto his back.  
  
He stared at his ceiling, which was a speckled blue. He decided that he was okay, that he was fine, that he was going to school, and he was going to wreak havoc upon Seijou High, or his name wasn't Hiiragizawa Eriol. He decided to give it another try, and this time he succeeded and made it to the door. Where he was given the task of having to open it. He smiled this would be a piece of cake, and with a twist of his magic the door opened to reveal the stairs.  
  
Eriol groaned as he laid his forehead against his arm that was conveniently placed on the frame of the door. He pushed himself up once again as he walked down the lengthy flights of stairs (He was grabbing the railing for dear life.) and ended up in the lavishing foyer of the entrance into his home. He grinned slightly as he saw the very last step, and he put his foot uneasily down. He collapsed there, as he was straining himself very much so to get down the stairs.  
  
"And to think I'm being put under demanding woes such as this," he muttered to the floor as he was sitting there with his head in his hands.  
  
He was starting to wonder where his guardians were, as they were usually up before he was. He looked around, and everything seemed quiet. He shook his head in dismay, when he actually needed them, they weren't there. He pulled himself up once more, and made his way to the kitchen. He finally found where his guardians were.  
  
He was looking at Nakuru in an apron, who was holding Spinel Sun by the tail who was blatantly refusing the sugar she was trying to force feed him. Once Nakuru noticed Eriol, she giggled insanely as she tried to hide Spinel Sun behind her back.  
  
"Eh, hehehe, Suppi-chan just wanted a good, *nutritious* breakfast. I felt that it is my duty being the only female in this household to do that for him," Nakuru said in a wacky and weird way of trying to defend herself.  
  
"Nakuru, that is a load of processed cow dung," Spinel Sun said through clinched teeth.  
  
Nakuru stared dimly at Spinel Sun, and grinned as she got her spoon out once again and gushed, "I thank Cerberus for showing me this wonderful past- time!"  
  
Spinel Sun, being reminded of that time when it happened, opened his mouth to say, "Fairy indeed!" but instead got a mouth full of sugar-coated sugar. Nakuru smiled happily at her accomplishment, and was more than delighted when Suppi-chan emerged forth.  
  
"Suppi-chan! Here, I made you the BEST breakfast, it has all my food groups in it," Nakuru said putting a plate of sweets out in front of Suppi- chan, who was more than delighted to stuff his face in the sweets.  
  
"Ne, Master Eriol, what's the matter?" Nakuru asked once she noticed that Eriol didn't seem quite himself.  
  
He was merely leaning against the doorframe, speculating the scene calmly. He arched his eyebrow when he heard Nakuru voice his obvious sickness.  
  
"By the way, Master Eriol, why *did* you make Suppi-chan allergic to sugar?" Nakuru asked completely forgetting about her former question.  
  
"Eh-" Eriol was about to answer, but he slumped and sat on the floor, leaning his head against the frame. His glasses sliding slightly down his nose. He had beaded droplets of perspiration all over his face and his body. Nakuru was slightly alarmed, and ran to him with shock apparent on her face.  
  
"Master Eriol!" Nakuru said once she got to him. She put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. She finally noticed the reason Eriol wasn't genki this morning was because he had a terrible fever and had more than likely caught the new type of influenza that was going around Tomoeda.  
  
"Master Eriol, you shouldn't have even gotten out of bed. Here, I'll help bring you upstairs." Nakuru actually picked Eriol up, and carried him like a baby to his bedroom. She pulled the blankets back, and put him in bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.  
  
She took his glasses off, and yelled for Suppi to bring a glass of water upstairs. Eriol watched, with blurry eyes, as what looked like a flying fairy come into his room with a glass of water. Suppi was actually sober now, as he had this nagging feeling telling him that Master Eriol wasn't feeling too well.  
  
Nakuru told Eriol to stay in bed, and if he needed anything, to ring the bell, which Nakuru pulled from her apron. Eriol eyed the bell with scrutiny.  
  
"Pray tell, how did you just happen to have a bell?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh, I always carry a bell with me, didn't you know?" Nakuru said smiling.  
  
"Now, I need to give you some medicine, don't worry, I'll be back in a bit. I'll call the school and tell that that you aren't feeling well, so you're staying home. Don't try to get out of bed, like I said, ring the bell."  
  
Eriol nodded somewhat reluctantly, and laid down and closed his eyes. Falling back into the pillows, he grumbled because he didn't get to go to school today.  
  
Nakuru stared at Eriol with ruby eyes, and smiled sweetly. She skipped out of the door, pulling Spinel Sun along with her.  
  
"Come, Suppi-chan, we need to call the high school so Master Eriol doesn't get into trouble!" Nakuru proclaimed grabbing Spinel Sun by the tail.  
  
He sighed in defeat and said, "My name isn't Suppi."  
  
Eriol sighed in somewhat of a defeat, there was no possible way you could argue with Nakuru and actually win. Well, Touya could, but he had some kind of special power that had 'Nakuru Repellant' in it. Now that he thought about it, he should probably ask Touya where he could get some of that repellant.  
  
Giving another resigned sigh, he slumped back into his pillow, his head sinking into the bunched up mass of goose feathers. He turned over to his side, and went to sleep, not wanting to be awake to think of how terrible it was not to be torturing his favourite subject today.  
  
Eriol was having one of the more normal dreams, and he felt so sick to his stomach, as a wave of nausea hit him. He opened his eyes slowly, as he saw Nakuru standing there, her hand on her hip.  
  
"Master Eriol, I told you that you had to take your medicine!" Nakuru aid rather dejectedly.  
  
"I ca-" Eriol had started off, but he got up hurriedly, only to be hit by another wave of nausea. It didn't help his situation much, so he got up and ran to the toilet.  
  
Once there, he regurgitated profusely. Once he finished, he flushed the toilet rather unceremoniously. He stumbled out of the toilet, and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his pajamas. Nakuru, not really wanting to help Eriol that much now that he, to nicely put it, barfed, reluctantly walked over to assist him to his bed. Spinel Sun was smothering a grin as he planted himself on a pillow resigning on the daybed.  
  
Nakuru once again tucked Eriol in, but this time she made him sit up with the blankets around him. She held the glass of water in one hand, the medicine in the other. She looked horribly like one of those nurses in the old horror flicks.  
  
Eriol muttered out something incoherent, but it was something along those lines of her needing to wear the bloody white hat the red coloured cross on the front.  
  
Nakuru tilted her head, she usually could understand Eriol. She decided to pay no mind to it, and she said "Ah," as she held the spoon with the repulsive red liquid up to his mouth. (I *abhor* cough medicine, I'd rather die than take it.) Eriol, not being in the right state of mind, or maybe he was, turned his head to the left. He said loud enough for her to hear, "It'll be a cold day in hell before I take that, and Syaoran won't actually pass out from blood loss if he saw Sakura naked."  
  
Nakuru's eyes opened so very wide and she started to laugh. Eriol looked at her with unfocused eyes and asked what was so funny.  
  
"Nothing. I could just see Li-san passing out because Kinomoto-san was in a swimsuit, much less her naked."  
  
Eriol thought about this a bit more, and he started laughing. This was when Nakuru attacked, and the foul liquid was shoved into his mouth. He wouldn't dare cough or sputter, instead swallowed it. (Much, much pity goes out to him.) If he were to spit it out, it would ruin his bedspread, and he definitely didn't want that happening. A certain amethyst eyed, black hair with purple tinted beauty had made it for him. He was quite fond of it, he said it was because it was comfortable, but Nakuru would argue otherwise.  
  
Once he had swallowed it; he made an urgent grab for the water, which Nakuru gave him. She also speculated how he didn't spit out the cough medicine.  
  
"I guess that's because a certain Daidouji-san made that for you, Master Eriol," Nakuru said with a smile.  
  
"Go away, I'm slightly sick," Eriol said, turning away after he had gently set the cup down upon his nightstand.  
  
"Alright, Master Eriol, as you wish," Nakuru had said, once again stepping out and pulling Suppi-chan with her.  
  
Eriol went back into his relaxing, or maybe it wasn't so relaxing, sleep. What Eriol dreams to come is something that no one really wants. Or do they? ~*~*~  
  
This is the end of the prologue, the rest will be up pretty shortly. Arigato, minna-san! Please read the next chappy, o-negai! :)~~~~ Ja ne for now! 


	2. Just a Normal Sick Day

...Just a Normal Sick Day.

This is the second chapter to this fic.  I may or may not add a third chapter for closure, but I think that this'll be a good ending.  Anyhow, everything will be said at the bottom.

~*~*~

Eriol was in his own magically created la-la land.  As you know, if magic has anything to do with it, then everyone who is in approximately a one thousand mile range has something to worry about.

Eriol was sleeping quite peacefully, because this dream was just as great as if he were at school torturing Syaoran.  You see, in Eriol's disillusioned world, it seemed perfectly normal.  But, as you know, dreams get pretty morbid, and then get just plain bizarre.  Well, at first Eriol was having a dream with Syaoran in it.

Oh, the wreaking of havoc he caused when he was having this dream.  You see, Eriol remembers perfectly the night he made Syaoran almost kill Sakura with his katana.  Hell, he was controlling him with the thread he bought.  He had bought it right in front of him.  Hell, he even said it could be used for many things other than sewing.  He couldn't help it if Syaoran was a pretty dense fellow.

Well, instead of him controlling him to kill Sakura, he was now controlling him to still do something to Sakura.  But it definitely wasn't killing.  More like kissing, and it was precisely called making out.  In his dream, he was sitting on an overhead branch, and was staring down upon his little descendent.  They were just getting out for lunch, but this was a mindless detail, Eriol had paid no attention to this.  

He was only paying attention to his descendent, who was eating his lunch pretty stoically.  But soon after Syaoran took a bite out of his sandwich, Sakura came bounding out of the building.  Tomoyo comes about thirty seconds after her, rather calmly, and filming.  She just *happens* to be filming.  It isn't like she films all the time, but she and Eriol had somehow, without telling each other, conspired against Sakura and Syaoran today.

Once Sakura sat down, she smiled at Syaoran, who stuttered and blushed for no apparent reason.  Eriol thought this fit in pretty well, and Tomoyo was sitting a quaint two feet away, filming to her heart's content.  Eriol, the dream-sequence Eriol, not liking how this was going, decided to do something fun.  He pulled out thread from his pocket.  He knew that Sakura and Syaoran weren't very well at following through on their thoughts, so Eriol decided to do just that for them, as they were both practically thinking the same thing.  (Okay, so Syaoran was thinking something just a *_bit*_ different than Sakura's, but it was the same general meaning!)

Once Eriol had made sure the thread was securely fit around his middle, index, and ring fingers, he pulled them far apart to form a knot in the middle of the threads.  Down below, it made both Sakura and Syaoran stand up in sync to each other, and they stared at each other, looking quite wide-eyed.  Eriol smiled rather deviously at the duo down below, and he could see the steady red eye following the couple's every movement.  Tomoyo wasn't missing a thing, much to Eriol's happiness.  He wanted this tape as blackmail.

He looked down at the thread in his hands, and brought his two ring fingers closer together.  Down below, the hands of Sakura and Syaoran slowly met.  Once they did, they clasped their hands together, their fingers lovingly intertwined.  The look on their faces wasn't one of love, but of utter shock and astonishment.  They knew that they weren't doing this on their on accord, but as all clichés go, they were secretly happy about it.

Eriol grinned deviously, the looks on their faces only fueling his passion to wreak havoc; which was increased tenfold.  He moved his index fingers closer together, and this brought Syaoran and Sakura a lot closer together.  No loose leaf piece of paper was going to slide between these two.  He noticed with relish that Syaoran was blushing furiously, because Sakura's upper body was pressing, quite firmly against his chest.  Syaoran couldn't think properly if she smiled at him, what happens when Sakura's breast are practically planted under his chin?  From the looks of it, Syaoran was going to pass out from the blood rushing to his head too quickly, and he also looked as if he was trying not to look down.

Tomoyo squealed, this was perhaps the best footage she got, well, besides the tape where she had caught Syaoran singing in the shower about his undying love for a Ying Fa.  Don't ask why she was in the boys' shower room, it was purely for unconventional reasons.  But, Tomoyo was about to really get the best shot she'd ever taken, because once Eriol saw that he could take it no longer, he slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulled his middle fingers together, he stopped right when they were almost touching.

Syaoran and Sakura were literally centimetres apart, and their noses were brushing against one another.  Eriol, finishing off his good deed with flourish, pulled his two middle fingers together with such force, he smiled wickedly when he had done so.  Looking at Syaoran and Sakura, they were now lips on lips, mouth on mouth, tongue and tongue, and they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

Eriol smiled rather serenely as he watched them engage in a full make-out session.  He smiled even more whenever he had undone the string, and Sakura and Syaoran were still playing tonsil hockey, without anyone's help.

He smiled in pure delight as he saw happiness shine radiantly through Tomoyo as she filmed the two rather professionally.  Apparently, Sakura was her life's profession.

The dream sequence ended, as Eriol shifted into another dream.  But the real Eriol, the one in bed, was smiling rather benignly in his sleep.  Yet, as he was rather delusional and sickly, he didn't know that was letting off a tremendous amount of power and it was leaking through the town of Tomoeda.  Not just that, no one could detect it, because it had it's own guarding spell.  This is what we want to call a full-proof Hiiragizawa Eriol plan.

Yet, because of this, his dream did happen, but not exactly the way it happened in his dream.  You see, Sakura and Syaoran were actually in homeroom, and not at lunch.  So, they were pulled magically together by thread, but the entire classroom got to witness it, not just Tomoyo.  Speaking of Tomoyo, she actually did have her camera with her, because a certain force had compelled her to bring it today, as something of great interest would probably happen.

She did squeal a rather quiet 'kawaii' as she filmed the two.  The whole class was gaping in shock, because two of their model students were making out in math class.  A person whispered rather loudly, and it was caught on film, "I knew much more than 'tutoring' was happening at those sessions Li-san was helping Kinomoto-san with!"

Needless to say, Syaoran and Sakura had actually gotten a detention, not that they minded, they were making out and they were actually able to say, "Syaoran/Sakura I love you!" without having any hassles.  Eriol actually did them a favour.  Oh, and Tomoyo really did get the best footage of her "filming Sakura" life.

Now that this dream was over with, Eriol had lapsed into another dream sequence.  This one involved Yamazaki Takashi and Mihara Chiharu.  As you would know, Yamazaki-kun's favourite pastime was lying.  Lying and making his two most gullible people believe it.  (Hence, Syaoran and Sakura.)  But, Eriol was in the natatorium, sitting in the boys locker room.  He had an unnatural knack for making inanimate things do what he wanted them to do.

So, the wall which had the perfect view of the pool, as it surrounded it except for the windows and glass doors, would show him everything that was happening.  If Eriol was feeling exceptionally perverted, he could've probably watched the girls' locker room if he wanted.  He decided he'd save that for another special day (When Tomoyo would be in there, of course).  So, he contentedly stared at the pool, which Yamazaki was currently occupying all by his lonesome.  He didn't seem to mind.  Anyhow, he was making laps in the pool, and Eriol got the most fantastic idea.

Even though Yamazaki was one of his lying partners, he decided that his prank playing would have no boundaries.  Well, maybe one boundary.  She would remain nameless.  Anyhow, he was still watching Yamazaki, when he finally stopped at the steps, panting slightly.  His eyes were tightly lidded shut, and he was grinning rather triumphantly.  He must've broken a record or something.  Eriol grinned mischievously as he flicked his wrist, and Yamazaki had suddenly gotten the urge to do another lap.

Everything, going according to Eriol's plan, was happening perfectly.  Once he noticed that Yamazaki was completely in the middle of the pool, he snapped his fingers and the pool turned into green jello.  (It's Alive! ^_~)  Yamazaki (thankfully) was above the jello at the time, and was quite amazed to see that he was stuck, in a vat of green jello.  He put his hand down, and felt it, it was jello alright.  His arm was actually stuck in the gooey mixture.

He, with quite a hard time, pulled it out of the jello.  He muttered to himself under his breath,

"I detest green.  I would've much rather orange."

Eriol chuckled lightly as he turned Yamazaki's hair green.  When this happened, Yamazaki grinned, apparently he didn't dislike green all that much.

"This'll be a great story to tell, and it's not even a lie!" he said with one finger up in the air, as if he was telling one of his infamous lies.

Eriol grinned at this, this was where the good stuff would be coming in handy.  Yamazaki tired, but in vain, to pull himself out of the jello.  He tried to move, but from waist down, he was stuck.  He blew his hair out of his closed eyes, and he opened them widely when the whole pool of jello turned back into sparkling, chlorine filled, water.  He looked at his reflection in the water and noted, quite sadly, that his hair was the normal black colour.

"Chiharu will love to hear this," he said as he made his way to the step ladder.

He grabbed his towel off of a nearby chair, and wrapped it around his waist.  His hair was dripping rather profusely all around him, he didn't mind, though.  He walked to the entrance, not even worrying about changing, but Chiharu had actually met him there.  She had got this sudden pulling feeling to go to the natatorium.

"Yamazaki?" she asked questioningly.

"Yeah?" he said, smiling.

"What are you doing?" she said, looking at him skeptically.

"Standing on the floor, in front of you," he said rather innocently.

"Don't be a smart-ass!  Why are you all wet?" she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, it could be because--" he got cut off with Chiharu turning the other way, and her hand in his face.

"Hush, I know you're going to give me a smart-ass remark, so I'm going to chide myself on that one.  It was a pretty idiotic question, but I meant to phrase it like this.  Why are you still wet, shouldn't you have dried off in the boys' locker room?" she asked plaintively.

"But, Chiharu, I have something really important to tell you.  Listen.  I was doing a few laps in the pool, when all of a sudden, it turned into jello!  No lie!  And it was green jello.  And when I said I didn't like green, my hair turned green.  Now, that was wicked awesome!  Anyhow, when I was trying to figure out a way to get out of the pool, the green jello turned back into water, and I noted with dismay, my hair turned back to it's normal colour."

Chiharu tsked at him, and a frown marred her features.  She glared at him, before strangling him and yelling at him.  He was being pulled to and fro as she yelled at him for his lies.

"But *gag* Chiharu!  I'm *gag* telling the truth!" Yamazaki said turning blue.

Chiharu let go of him, and narrowed her eyes at him.  She pulled him by his ear and dragged him out of the natatorium and she was saying, "Yamazaki-kun, whatever am I going to do with you and your lies?"

Eriol, the real Eriol sleeping in his bed at home, smiled because of his great deed, and it was a perfectly wonderful prank.  Everyone loves jello, no matter the colour.  So, as the real Eriol continued on into another dream, the people at school stared in shock at the pool.

Yamazaki was in the pool, for first hour they had physical education.  It was his turn to do laps.  He was in the pool, when it turned into green jello.

"I would've much rather orange, I detest green," he had said to the class.  They were staring wide-eyed at the their pool.  And, the fact that Yamazaki was stuck and he was smiling about it.  Maybe things out of the norm really did happen to Yamazaki...

He smiled as all of a sudden, his hair turned green!  He didn't know what good fortune happened to him today, be he was glad that it did happen.  Naoko was staring at him, wide-eyed.  She was perhaps grinning just as broadly as Yamazaki was.  This must be an extraterrestrial doings!  They were all staring at the jello with wide eyes, but Yamazaki was feeling it, to make sure it was real.

The gym coach, bless him, was about to have a heart attack.  He was watching the scene with wide frightened eyes, and he had to sit down.  Naoko, not one for being left out, went to the pool, and she was about to touch the jello when it turned back into water.  Her hand touched it, and expecting for it to be a semi-solid, she fell into the pool, head first.  Yamazaki reacted first, by swimming as quickly as he could over to Naoko.  At least it wasn't Rika, because she would've had a terrible time if she fell in.

  
Once he reached her, she had her glasses in her hands, and water was dripping into her face.  She was smiling as she said, "It was definitely extraterrestrials."

Yamazaki smiled and nodded, but he noticed how Naoko kept staring at his hair.

"What?" he asked skeptically.

"It's a pity, you're hair isn't green anymore," Naoko said, pulling her hand out of the water to feel it.

"Curses, that isn't good.  Oh well, no proof but the whole class to tell Chiharu that this did happen," Yamazaki said.

But the gym coach just had to ruin his plans, as he said, "Class, I don't think it'd be wise to tell anyone about this incident.  The school wouldn't believe us anyway.  So, let's just forget this ever happened."

The majority of the class nodded, already trying to forget the incident.  They probably thought it was just a trick in the light.  Because, it was here so suddenly and gone just as fast.

"Dammit!" Yamazaki swore.  Now, Chiharu definitely wasn't going to believe him.

"It's okay, Yamazaki-kun, I believe you," Naoko said.

Eriol was entering his final dream, at least the final dream that would have to do with anything.  Or make anything happen for the matter.

Eriol had fallen into a deep sleep.  Deeper than it was just previously.  He was practically immersed in his own world, and not a one would be able to rescue him from his tower of sleep.  Well, perhaps just one, and a lucky lady that she was.

Once Eriol had fully gone into a comatose state, just from being sick and the fact that the magic was definitely pulling him under, he created a world where many were involved, but only a key few played a part.

Eriol's magic reached new heights, and being this, he transformed Tomoeda after putting the inhabitants of the area to sleep.  The few people who were included in Eriol's newfound fairy tale, woke up some time later.  Later to be in a world not of reality, but that of what happens when someone is delusional.  Too bad that delusional person had to be Eriol.

~*~

_In a land, not too far away, but far enough to be away, lay in the distance of and refuge of a small kingdom.  A kingdom of wonderful fantasy and touching scenes.  But there was one dark secret in the land of this kingdom.  There was that one secret that no one dared speak about, because the evil queen who ruled the kingdom was jealous of the beautiful daughter she had._

_Because of her jealousy and hate, the daughter was locked in a high tower, to never be let out.  There was no way out, except for this one way.  And this was the way the evil queen came to the daughter everyday.  And everyday, the beautiful daughter did it without complaint.  Forever and ever was she to do this, until one day…_

"Where-where am I?" Tomoyo mumbled as she groggily sat up.  Her hair had leaves in it, and she was dirty.  Tomoyo wasn't one to be dirty for very long and be happy about it.  Nope.

"Oh my god.  What the hell happened?" Tomoyo said voicing her complaints and all the while cursing under her breath.  Once she stood up, a magical wind carrying—wouldn't you know it—leaves was blowing gustily in front of her.

She eyed the wind warily, she wasn't too unfamiliar with magic.  Sakura was of course her best friend.  The wind took shape once Tomoyo had stopped staring at it skeptically, but stood waiting patiently.

It's shape, finally took human form.  Tomoyo let out a weary breath and said, "Finally!"

"I'm Sakura-Faye!" the body said.

Tomoyo stared at the shape, and she narrowed her eyes.  Finally, the sun shone down directly upon the human shape, and sure enough, Sakura clad in leaves was standing there.  Her ears were pixie-ish, and her toes were pointed in green leather.

She repeated herself to Tomoyo once she noticed that Tomoyo wasn't saying anything.  Well, not that she could utter a sentence, because Sakura was an elf, or something like it.

"I'm Sakura-Faye!" she said again.

Tomoyo shook her head to clear her thoughts, then she grinned and a said warily, "I'm Tomoyo."

Sakura (or Sakura-Faye) gasped and bowed quickly, her brown hair tumbling about her.  Tomoyo cleared her throat, and asked uncertainly.

"Um, Sakura-Faye, why are you bowing?"

"Prince Tomoyo, forgive my incompetence!  I'd not known it was you!" Sakura-Faye exclaimed with fear etched into her voice.

Tomoyo stared at her, wide with shock.  Prince?  Her, a prince?  And, Sakura said a big word.  Sakura didn't know what incompetence meant!

"I'm no prince.  Sakura," she paused.  "Faye," she then added as an afterthought, "I'm not a prince, and you, pardon my words, don't even know what incompetence means."

Sakura-Faye stood up just to bow once more.  "As you wish, my prince."

Tomoyo stared at Sakura worriedly as she walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"There-there, Sakura-Faye, everything will be okay.  No more bowing, and you can just call me Tomoyo."

Sakura-Faye stood up, fear and astonishment in her eyes.

"But I couldn't!  You are the prince, Prince Tomoyo.  You are above me and my lowly self!"

Tomoyo sighed.  Why did Sakura's personality have to be altered into this extremely freakish fairy-tale world?

"Okay."  She stopped to think, and then she snapped her fingers and said "A-ha!"

"Listen.  If you let me call you Sakura and you call me Tomoyo, I, as a prince, will give you your very own-er-fairy kingdom!"

Tomoyo wanted to pat herself on the back.  That was a brilliant plan.

But, it wasn't.  Sakura stared at her with a frown upon her lips, and she answered slowly, "But, Prince, I've already my own kingdom.  Land of Faye."

Tomoyo stood there.  She was all out of ideas, she didn't much like fairy tales when she was little.

"But, oh Prince, if you may, listen to my plea, and pardon my words if you've been offended!  Prince, I'll be forever in your debt if you were to find myself and my kingdom a male ruler.  Because without a male ruler by my side, I can't produce an heir."

Tomoyo had a very bad mental image after this, but she looked on the brighter side of things!  Sakura wasn't falling out because of what she was saying.  She was practically telling Tomoyo to hook her up so she could get laid.

"You need, an-erm-husband?" Tomoyo asked feebly.

"Oh yes!  And I'd be ever so grateful.  I'd do anything you wish!"

Tomoyo smiled.  This was her chance.

"Alright then!  If I help you find a male ruler for your kingdom, then you have to call me Tomoyo and I can call you Sakura!"

Sakura-Faye nodded and bowed.  She swept her arm over the floor of the ground, as the leaves started building up around her.  When she was finished, she emerged in a peasant dress, a cloth-like apron over her.  Her ears covered by the scarf she wore, and her feet covered by the length of the dress.

Once she was finished, she looked at Tomoyo's attire and briskly shook her head negatively.

"That attire just won't do."

Tomoyo, if she were able, would've squealed with delight.  But, since she was in the presence of a Sakura that wasn't used to squealing, she decided to restrain herself.  Until later, that is.  But why, you ask?  Why?  Well, because.  Sakura was talking about clothes.

Tomoyo could ask for no more.  She was grinning as Sakura walked around her, speculating her clothes and the surroundings.  "No, no, this just won't do."  Were the mutters that Tomoyo heard every so often.  And not just those, but some, "He has such a petite figure.  Why, a prince so small, he must have something to show that wonderful form!"

Tomoyo waited patiently.  She had no problem with waiting, she did make other people do this all the time.  So, she watched as Sakura snapped her fingers, bowed to her, and then did a twirl.

"Tomoyo, I will make sure you will be the most noble prince, at least the most noble looking, because your new outfit will be so wonderful, that not even your fashion designers will know what brought forth such inspiration!"

Tomoyo nodded.  She was about to squeal, because who could ask for more?!  She grinned, as Sakura snapped her fingers, and a flurry of wind flew around Tomoyo.  She held her breath as the wind slowly died down.  Once she saw Sakura standing in front of her smiling, she grinned.

"You wouldn't happen to have a mirror would you?" Tomoyo asked, anticipation lacing her every word.

"A what?" Sakura asked, somewhat scared that she didn't know what the prince was asking for.

"A mirror.  You know!" Tomoyo said, blowing air quickly from her lips.  Then she realized that Sakura may not know what a mirror was.  Then she smiled.  All she had to do was thinking about those fairy tales.  Surely something would pop into mind…

~*~An hour later~*~

"Foil?" Tomoyo asked wearily.  She was thinking of every reflective object she could name.  But nothing was working.

Finally, she thought about a story that she had heard before.  Of course, it was the fairy tale Eriol sucked Sakura into!  Through the Looking Glass.

"Looking glass!" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura's face brightened.  Of course, a looking glass!  Now, why would she want a looking glass?

"Pardon, but why would you like the looking glass, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, her head bowed.

Tomoyo counted from ten backwards, then she smiled.  "To see myself, of course.  I'd like to see the outfit you've so lovingly made for me!"

"OH!  Well, why didn't you ask earlier?!"

Tomoyo chose not to answer.  Instead, took the mirror ("looking glass") from Sakura.

"Wow, Sakura!  You outdid yourself!  I adore it!" Tomoyo said, praising Sakura.  Tomoyo was wearing a navy blue tunic, those fluffy pants that were green, and a red over-shirt.  It went with the ages, so Tomoyo couldn't complain.  At least the fabric was a nice feeling.  Too advanced for the age, that's for sure.

So, once they were dressed, Sakura bowed and said, "Well, Tomoyo, should we be off?"

"We should.  Let's head off, then."  They were starting to wander through the forest, and Tomoyo noted that she wished she was back home, with the real Sakura who had no clue as to the kind of clothes that Tomoyo really wanted.  None.  Nadda.  Zip.

"Sakura, um, this is going to sound really silly, but how long have you lived in-er-here?"

"Here as in the Mythical Forest or the Enchanted Kingdom?"

Tomoyo shook her head in dismay.  Why did everything have to end up so damn complicated.

"Well, where do you live?  Or, even better, where is your kingdom located?"

"Land of Faye is located in the Mythical Forest which is located in Emerald Valley with is past the Snowy Mountains and goes yonder to the Puddle Brook that flows into Sapphire River which is all located in Enchanted Kingdom."

Oh yes.  Everything just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

"Okay, then.  How long have you lived in Enchanted Kingdom?"

"For—actually, I'm not quite sure how long I've lived in the Enchanted Kingdom.  For some reason, my memory seems very hazy, and I only know facts."

Tomoyo nodded, she smiled and put her arm around Sakura.  This had to be the doings of powerful magic, because she was around Sakura and Syaoran and Eriol enough to know the difference between a dream and magic.

They once again headed out.  Tomoyo hoped that they didn't have to go far, but she knew that this would probably last forever and ever.  But, she had a native guide, this shouldn't be too bad.  Hopefully.

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking for a long amount of time, and the prince and the elf were chatting, and they were apparently getting along very well.  Tomoyo, on the other hand, had to pee very badly.

"Um, Sakura, I have to use the restroom."

"Pardon me?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side.

Tomoyo groaned once again, and she said patiently, "I need to relieve myself."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sakura said turning red, then she immediately turned around and held her head down.

Tomoyo was confused, so she tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"I don't understand.  Shouldn't there be a _place_ I can go tinkle?" Tomoyo asked.

"Anywhere is fine, Tomoyo.  I swear I won't look."

Tomoyo's eyes widened.  Her?  Pee in the woods?  No way.  That didn't bode very well with her.  She held her head in her hands, but she had to pee so very badly.  So she found the most comfortable looking piece of ground and headed over.  She was actually afraid to see what she had to do.  Because if she really was a guy…

To her relief, she was still a girl.  With all the female parts.

Once Tomoyo was finished, they were off once again.  They traveled until the night, and Sakura sighed once she saw the moon.

"Are you sure you want to walk?  I mean, I mean there are certainly better ways of travel."

Tomoyo started to boil.  So she was telling her that she didn't have to WALK?!  So, what the hell were they doing walking around like two idiots with nothing to do?

"I don't want to walk.  Whatever gave you the idea I wanted to walk."

"You didn't say otherwise, I'm so sorry.  We shan't walk anymore.  I can get a much better way of travel.  But, forgive me, I'm off to wonder as to where you're going."

Tomoyo hit her head.  Where _was_ she going?  She started racking her head for thought, about the best way to get home, what she was supposed to be doing, or anything!

"Perhaps you'd like to head to the kingdom.  I hear that it's wonderful to its travelers.  But, watch for the Queen of this kingdom."

"Hold on a second!  I thought I was the prince?!"

"You are the prince, but you are the prince of the  Enchanting Kingdom."

"But I thought this was the Enchanting Kingdom."

"No, it's the Enchanted Kingdom."

Tomoyo shook her head, and threw her hands into the air.

"I give up!  Does it make a difference?"

"Yes.  You are a prince of travel, but the Queen wants you very much.  She's decided that if were to ever rescue the princess you'd be very much in trouble."

"What princess?  Hold on a second.  I'm so confused.  I don't understand anything.  Just, let's get me to the kingdom on your better means of transportation or travel or whatever!"

"Alright then.  I don't know who will pick us up, but it will definitely be a trustworthy person."

Tomoyo nodded with weight upon her shoulders.  She didn't care.  She was tired, she was cranky, and she wanted to go home.  She watched as Sakura whistled, and in a flurry of sparkles and what looked like stars, a robed man appeared.

"I am Wizard Syaoran at your service."  And he bowed.

"SYAORAN?!"  He looked up immediately, and he saw Tomoyo.

"P-prince!  I didn't know it was you, my deepest sincerities!" Syaoran said as he bowed once again.  Tomoyo's mouth was hanging open.  She was about to go bang her head against a tree, but she heard Sakura talk.

"I-I'm S-Sakura-Faye.  A-at your s-service," Sakura stuttered out.

Tomoyo grinned.  No matter what the circumstances, she could always play matchmaker.  She grinned deviously as she saw Syaoran turn to Sakura, and his face go red.  Apparently he was just as embarrassed.

"I am Wizard Syaoran," he mustered with as much bravado as he could come up with.  Too bad he quivered towards the end.

"You know what, Syaoran?  Sakura here needs a king for her kingdom.  What do you say?" Tomoyo told Syaoran straight up.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with horrified eyes, wide and scared.  Syaoran actually looked somewhat hopeful.

"S-Sakura-Faye, you need a k-king for your kingdom?" Syaoran asked, stuttering himself.

Sakura could only nod, as she stared at the ground.  Her face redder than Tomoyo's over shirt.

"Of course she does!" Tomoyo butted in.  She smiled and said, "But first, you must get Sakura and I to the kingdom.  I'd love for you to accompany us on our quest."

"I'd be honored, Prince!" Syaoran said bowing.

  
Now, as much of an alter-ego Syaoran had, Tomoyo wasn't prepared for a bowing Syaoran, and him calling her a prince of all the ludicrous things.

"Just call me Tomoyo.  I command you.  Anyhow, just bring us to the kingdom, please?"

"As you wish!"  And with that, Syaoran waved that big stick of a thing he had over the three of them, and with a flash of sparkles and stars, they were out of the Mythical Forest.

Tomoyo awoke looking at a deep red canopy.  She started to wonder if she really shouldn't be seeing so much red.  She decided that she didn't like the colour all that much.

"Hello?" she called out as she looked around.  But, once she spoke, she really wished she had a toothbrush.  She got up, and noticed that there was a basin that looked as if it could wash something.  She headed over to it, and there was a cloth and some soap.  No toothbrush.  No toothpaste.  She growled.  She washed her face, and she noticed that her clothes from yesterday were on the chair.

'Might as well put them on,' she thought.  But as she thought this, a new pair of clothes caught her eye.  They were laid out on the couch in front of the fire place.  She grinned, and put them on.  

She looked around for anything that might freshen her breath, and she noticed that there was a pot with foliage in it.  She shuddered to think what it was, but she went over to it.  Lo and behold, it was a mint plant!

'It's better than nothing,' Tomoyo mused as she took a leaf and put it into her mouth.  She chewed it, and realized it did a helluva lot better than she thought.  She looked in the looking glass, and smiled.  Shuddering, she got the green plant out of her teeth.

Walking out into the hall, she didn't notice anyone stirring.  It was very cool, and the walls were decked with stone and whatnot.  She rolled her eyes as she decided she should explore.

Tomoyo wandered around for some time, before a maid found her.

"Prince," she hissed.  "You shouldn't be walking around.  The Queen will be sure to find you if you do, and she knows that you're the only one capable of stopping her.  We don't want her to do that.  So, Prince, please be careful and just call for us."

Tomoyo nodded in somewhat of an understanding.  The maid ended up leading her back to her bedroom.  Tomoyo sat down on her couch in a huff, but at that moment Syaoran and Sakura walked in.  Both looking as if they've seen better days.

"Prince, we were looking everywhere for you.  Please, don't leave the sanctity of this room!" They both pleaded to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded sullenly, until she said, "I'm so very hungry.  You won't mind going to get me something to eat, would you?"

They both nodded quickly, and headed out the door.  They tried to leave the at the same time and they got stuck.  They ended up blushing, and stopping at the door.  Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she got up, smiled and said, "Sakura, ladies first.  Syaoran, be a doll and let her go."

They both stared at Tomoyo with skeptical looks.  'Doll' wasn't a common word used with prince, unless they were speaking of play things.  Instead, they didn't say anything and just did as the _prince_ told them to do.

Once Tomoyo was sure that they were gone, she snuck out of the room.  She decided stealth was the key.  She once again set out down the hall, and every time someone came down the hall, she ducked into another.  

Once she was sure she was completely lost, she saw sunlight.  Giggling, she had succeeded, she ran out.  Upon running out, she saw that she was in a garden.  It was very beautiful, but as she was curious, there was no reason to look at flowers.  There was enough of those back in Tomoeda.  She wasn't interested.  She started to walk away from the garden, but ahead, she saw something that didn't fit in with this castle.  It was a lone tower, and it was standing on it's own.

Tomoyo, having a very curious nature, walked towards the tower.  And with every step she took, a feeling of dread grew in her.  She slowed her steps, and she heard someone coming, with thundering gallops that could only be told that it was a horse.

She quickly ran behind a bush, and watched as a horse came up to the tower Tomoyo was going to.  She opened her eyes widen in amazement as a woman dressed in brown jumped off.  But that was no woman, that was Yamazaki!  Tomoyo was about to run out and confront him, but Yamazaki called out.

"Eriol, Eriol, let down your hair!"

And Tomoyo watched with fascination and shock as a long and thick coil of black hair with bluish tints was let down.  With even more shock and fascination, she watched as Yamazaki climbed up the hair.

Now, why would Yamazaki hold Eriol in a tower, and why would Eriol have long hair like that?  Why?  Why?  Why?

After some time, the long coil of hair was let down once again, and she watched as Yamazaki climbed down.  Tomoyo was so stunned, that she didn't even think to run after Yamazaki.  Instead, she wanted to see Eriol.  To see if he knew any of this mess that was going on.    
  


"Eriol?"

No answer.  Was she supposed to call out the way like Yamazaki did?  Hmm.  She might as well give it a try.

"Eriol, Eriol—um—hair!"

Nothing happened.  Apparently that wasn't they way it went.  She stomped her feet in a huff, but she heard a voice.

"Prince, that isn't the way you should do it.  You should call it exactly as the Queen did."  Tomoyo turned around to stare at three girls.  Her eyes bulged, it was Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko.

"Girls?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly.

They nodded, and Rika said, "Eriol," then Chiharu said, "Eriol," and then Naoko finished, "Let down your hair!"

Tomoyo nodded.  That was it!  That was what she was supposed to say.  But when she turned back around to thank them, they were gone.  Huh.  Go figure.  Anyhow, she decided to call it anyhow.

"Eriol, Eriol, Let down your hair!" Tomoyo called.

And Tomoyo watched with awe as a long coil of hair was thrown out the window and down the tower.  Tomoyo climbed up the hair, just as Yamazaki did.  But once she reached the top, she almost fell back down.  In stead, she climbed in, and watched with stunned eyes as the hair was pulled into the window.

She stared at Eriol, in a puffy pink dress, with ruffles and frills, and he had his hair in a long braid.  So very long, and it was so very thick.

"Took you long enough, Prince Tomoyo."

Tomoyo fell.  What the in the ninth hell?

"Eriol?"  
  


"That's Princess Eriol to you.  You should know, this is just some fractured fairy tale.  So, did you get to visit the Land of Faye?  It's very nice, before I got put in this tower."

Tomoyo groaned.  Apparently everyone here was stuck in this freakish place of hell.

"No, quite the contrary.  I'm just reveling in the beauty here.  Except for the bathroom bit.  They didn't give you a toothbrush either, I see."

Tomoyo nodded.  So she wasn't the only one.

"Why?" was the only word that Tomoyo could get out.  But for once, Eriol didn't have a logical answer.

"I actually have no idea.  Sadly, I'm, stuck here.  And I'm just compelled to let down my hair whenever someone says—"

"Eriol, Eriol, let down your hair!" a voice said from down below.

"That," Eriol said frowning.  But he did as told, and let down his hair.  He turned his head slightly to Tomoyo.

"You best hide, it's my mother.  Or, Yamazaki, whichever."

Tomoyo could only nod, and wipe the drool that was coming out of the side of her mouth.  Just what was happening?  She ran around the room, there was nowhere to hide!  She got on the floor, and rolled under the bed.  It was what we'd like to call, a tight squeeze.

"Eriol?"

"Yes."

"I brought you some food."

"Caviar, hope."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm tired of being stuck in here.  When can I leave?" Eriol asked impatiently.

"Whenever you stop being fair, and when I am once again the most beautiful in the land."

Eriol chose not to comment, and instead said, "Did you remember the milk?"

"Milk?  No, I didn't bring it.  I'll be back."

And Yamazaki climbed out.  Eriol watched him on the way down, and beckoned for Tomoyo to come out.

"Ham?"

"No thanks.  What the hell are you doing?  You're a sorcerer!  Why are you being tossed around like some napkin?"

"I don't know.  I guess I'm tired of being in control.  I haven't really tried anything.  But, I'm ready to go.  I'm sure you are.  I don't even know how we got here…"

"Well, neither do I!  And so far, everyone thinks I'm a prince!"

"Well, everyone thinks I'm a princess.  I mean really, look at what I'm wearing!"

And Tomoyo did just that.  Once she saw what Eriol was wearing, she couldn't help it, all the pent up frustration and fatigue caught up with her.  She laughed, to take the anxiety away.

Eriol couldn't help it, he laughed too.  He said, "I'm so ready to go home.  You have any inkling on how to get out of here?"

"Well, no not really.  I just know that in the fairy tales I've heard of, the prince always had to give the princess a kiss for some reason or another."

But with those words, Tomoyo turned red.  She had realized the implications of what she said.  She was the prince, he was the princess.

"I—um—I don't know."

Eriol chuckled, and said, "I don't know either.  You're the noble prince, you should be the one rescuing me, not the other way around."

"Hey!  Shut up!  I'm used to be on the sidelines, filming!"

Eriol chuckled again.  He mused that it would be tough for Tomoyo, being here in this la-la land.  He knew whose it was, he decided he wasn't going to tell.  He may just get that kiss he was hoping to get.  He had a fairly good idea that was the way to get out of this world.

"Eriol, Eriol, let your hair down!"

"Tomoyo, it's now or never," Eriol said as he let his hair down, to fall to the end of the tower.

Tomoyo gulped.  She didn't know if she wanted to go through with this, but as she watched Eriol, she knew that the evil Queen a.k.a. Yamazaki was getting nearer to the window.

"Oh, fine!" Tomoyo said.  She just happened to miss the hint of the smile on Eriol's face.

She bent over, and kissed Eriol on the lips.  All that was called for was a simple peck on the lips.  Tomoyo decided this was a chance she probably wouldn't' get again, so what the hell?  She made the kiss deeper.  The princess had no say-so in the bargain, and frankly, _he_ didn't care.

When they finally decided to end the kiss, they were sitting on top of King Penguin slide.  Tomoyo stared with wide eyes at Eriol.  Eriol stared at her, a faint blush staining his cheeks.  He cursed being sick, and the fact that he just caused this whole mess.  

He looked at himself.  He was dressed in his pajamas, and Tomoyo in her school uniform.  But when he looked at the slide, Yamazaki was climbing up, looking very confused.  He looked over to the swings, and Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko were looking bewildered, swinging on them.  He turned to the side, and he saw Syaoran and Sakura making out.  He chuckled at that, and Tomoyo saw what he was laughing at.

Sakura and Syaoran looked up, and they blushed very much so.  The second time they were caught making out that day.  Everyone was at Penguin Park, and they didn't understand why.  They were just there.

'Well,' Sakura and Syaoran thought, 'at least we don't have to go to detention.'

But they, used to dealing with Eriol, turned to look at him.

"Eriol!" They yelled simultaneously.  They glared at him, and Eriol was about to respond until his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

When Eriol awoke, he was looking into the eyes of Ruby Moon.

"Master Eriol, do you know what you did today?"

Eriol groaned, and he stood up shakily.

"I'm feeling a bit better.  I think that your medicine helped, a whole bunch."

"That's good, Master Eriol.  By the way, you have some phone calls.  I left you the messages on the refrigerator."

"Thank you, Nakuru."

She nodded and left.  Smiling.  She mumbled to herself, "Well if you couldn't' do it by yourself, that medicine just gave you a little boost."

Too bad Eriol heard that comment.  He would deal with Ruby Moon later.

He groaned, and realized what he did.  Because of Ruby Moon giving him that medicine, it pushed him further into sleep, and his magic was out of control.  So, if all the dreams he was had came true, he was worried.  Well, at least Sakura and Syaoran finally got together.  That was too prolonged, so he thought.

He stood up, and looked out the window.  Who he saw walking up the walk scared him.  He decided that it was time to face up to his fears.  He did make this happen, anyhow.  He smiled a grim smile of his.  He decided that he should go downstairs and greet her at the door.  Well, after he put some clothes on.  Today, Eriol would tell Tomoyo that he had something akin to like for her.  And that is what he did.

What happened when he did this?  That's for another story, and another fractured fairy tale.

**The End!**

This is the end of my story, and I am thinking of doing a sequel.  I know this took forever in a day, but I kept redoing it.  So, blame it on the muses.  Kamil is a real pain.  He thinks he knows everything.

Thanks much to you reviewers!  Ciao!


End file.
